A Hero's Tears
by SonOfAthena99
Summary: Luke escaped the Underworld while Death was chained, and went off to right some wrongs. Not all turned out as planned, though... Warning: Rated T for dark themes and minor cursing. Also, note that after BoO, my story(ies) divert from the original canon timeline set by ToA and GoA (Gods of Asgard)
1. You're Not My Mummy

Luke escaped from the Underworld, and went to right some wrongs. First stop: Mommy Castellan. Though, things don't go exactly as planned...

Thank you for clicking on my lovely little story here. It's my first fanfic, so please go easy. I do not own PJO/HoO.

~SoA

* * *

Luke steeled his nerves and knocked on the door of his childhood home; the home of his mother. In mere seconds it flew open to the form of May Castellan, quite older than from how Luke remembered her.

"L-Like I said, Mom," Luke said in a shaky, broken voice. "Home for lunch."

In an instant, Luke was pulled in a tight, loving teary hug, her hands covered in peanut butter and jelly, and he could smell the cookies from the porch. He hugs back, silent tears streaming down his scarred face.

"How does pb &amp; j sound?" May asks.

"Will there be cookies?" Luke replies, laughing nervously, his voice still cracked and shaky.

May pulled him tighter, but he didn't mind. "Of course there will be." Tears were now running down her face, as well, and she led Luke into the house.

Once he walks in, he sees all the boxes of pb &amp; j and cookies, and starts violently crying and apologizing, but May stops him.

"Shh. It's okay. You kept your promise. You're back for lunch," she said with a slight smile, tears still running from her eyes.

Luke rushes to embrace his mother, crying, and she gladly returns the hug.

He looked up at his mother, tears streaming down both their faces.

"Mom, I-"

Luke woke with a start, his cheeks wet with tears. He wiped them off, before standing up, and looking towards the east. He had escaped from the Underworld when Death was chained up, and came out on the West Coast. He had instantly started his journey east, not to Camp, not to Olympus, but to Connecticut, his old home back when he lived with his mother. He had wanted to make amends, or at least see her again.

He picked up his bag, which he had used as a sort of makeshift pillow, and counted the money he had. Seventeen dollars and thirteen cents, and three drachmas. He sighed and threw his bag over his shoulder, before starting towards the direction of the house.

After a couple hours, he arrived at the doorstep, shaky, nervous, and hopeful.

He cautiously raised his fist, and knocked thrice on the door... No reply. Not even a rustle. He knocked again. This time, he heard a door shut and footsteps, then the front door swung open. Instead of his mother, however, a large, doughy, greasy man was standing there in a dark blue bathrobe, his small, beady eyes glaring at the boy.

"Well, boy, what do you want?! I haven't got all day!" the man growled at Luke.

Luke gaped for a second, before finding his words. "I-I'm looking for May Castellan," he nervously replied.

"Well, you're about a year too late. She's dead. Some kind of infection in her lungs due to molded cookies and sandwiches. The crazy witch had boxes full of 'em," the man said with no emotion.

Luke's temper raged, then his spirit broke. His mother had died believing he would be back for lunch. That an innocent little seven year old would walk in, hair messy and shoes muddy, and a crooked grin on his face, and plop in a chair, and politely ask for some cookies and sandwiches. She had died surrounded by molded sandwiches and cookies she had made for him since day one. She had died _because _of the molded sandwiches and cookies she made for _him, _based on a lie he had told her when he was a child.

Luke turned from the house, the angry shouting of the potbellied man drowned out by sorrow. He slowly, brokenly shuffled away, going nowhere in particular. He just wanted to go away. Away from the old house of his mother. Away from that grumpy, fat man who had taken up residence in her house.

As he shuffled away, broken in spirit and oblivious to everything save for his own immense sorrow, he felt them: tears running down his scarred face, falling to the ground below him. And this time, he didn't wipe them away. He ran into the woods and sat against a tree, and let the tears fall in streams as violent, heavy sobs forced themselves from his throat. And he just sat there and sobbed.


	2. The Reunion

Luke fell asleep under that tree. It was a long, deep sleep, but far from 'good', for nightmares of his mother haunted him, along with thoughts of condemnation and hate that his mother might have felt towards him. He tossed and turned in his sleep, eventually falling to his side, shivering as he slept, due to the cool Connecticut weather.

He was jolted awake via a hand shaking him awake, and met with a ghost of yet another sour memory.

"Luke?!" his old friend exclaimed, not trusting their own eyes.

Luke took a second to reply. "Th-Thalia?"

She looked as if she hadn't aged since he last saw her. Then again, neither should he, if she saw him during the Battle of Manhattan.

She nodded and motioned for some Hunters, ordering them to fetch nectar and a blanket.

"How?" she simply asked, still not quite believing her eyes.

"Death was chained, for a period, and I escaped."

Thalia gripped his shoulders, looking into his eyes with concern. "You're not... you know... Titan-y, anymore, right?" she asked, the answer being a simple shake of the head, before she pulled him in a tight hug. "Good, 'cause that was the dumbest thing you ever did," she said, chuckling slightly.

"Even dumber than that time in Chicago?" Luke replied, starting to laugh shakily.

"Hm... I don't know... I mean, that _was_ pretty dumb..."

The Hunters came back with the blanket and canister of nectar, breaking up the couple's moment. They wrapped Luke in the blanket and nervously handed him the nectar.

"Thank you," he said, taking a sip from the nectar, which tasted as it always did, like his mother's homemade chocolate chip cookies, color and warmth returning to his face and hands, but he still couldn't feel his feet.

The Hunters nodded, and whispered something to Thalia, who then looked troubled, or perhaps irritated.

"My mistress requires your presence," Thalia said, and the little color that returned to Luke's face left.


	3. The Hearing

So I apologize, because I don't feel this chapter is... good. But that might be me disapproving of most things I do. But whatever. Here goes.

~SoA

* * *

Thalia and her Hunter entourage lead Luke to Artemis's tent in the camp, the two Hunters leaving Luke and Thalia in front of the large, silvery tent.

"Milady," Thalia calls to Artemis from the other side of the tent.

"Come in," a voice calls from inside, and the two do.

The interior of the tent is slightly bigger than the outside to allow room for the cot, fire pit, and various décor choices and hunting trophies displayed throughout the tent. Sitting at a small table out of the way is the Goddess, herself, Artemis, in an older from, probably early twenties at the oldest. Curled at her feet is a great white wolf, sleeping peacefully. Thalia bows in greeting, and Luke does the same.

"Here is the Hero, Milady. As you requested," Thalia said softly, and Luke internally flinched at what possible punishment he'll be handed for being alive, in general. Being an uninvited male in Hunter territory was not helping conscious, either.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. You are dismissed," Artemis replied, and Thalia shuffled out of the tent, leaving a terrified Luke alone with a calm Artemis, which put him even more on edge.

"Lady Artemis, I am so sorry for trespassing on your territory and-" Luke started, speaking quickly.

"I did not bring you here so you could apologize for napping under a tree. Would you like a biscuit or some tea? I understand you were quite cold. We also have hot cocoa, if that's more your taste."

"Um… But why am I here, then?"

"Hot cocoa, it is," she says as she takes the pot in front of her and pours out a cup of the steaming beverage. "Sit. We have much to talk about."

He nervously sits across from her, and takes a cautious sip of the cocoa.

"Is it to your liking?"

He nods. "I thank you for your hospitality, but, again, why am I here?"

"To answer that very question, Mr. Castellan. What you're doing topside, for one, and what you're doing specifically in Connecticut," Lady Artemis says, leaning in and lacing her fingers in front of her chest on the table.

Luke grimaces. "I… I was hoping to visit my mother. To r-right that wrong," he says, his voice cracking and shaky.

"What do you mean by that?" Artemis asks.

Luke takes a deep breath. "I was in Elysium. I had a perfect apartment overlooking the beautiful part of Hades' realm. Silena and Beckendorf were the only two I really spent time with, and that was rough, because I killed them. They don't blame me, but I do, and I hate myself for it. So badly. I overheard a couple security ghouls talking about Death being chained, and the Doors being stuck open and controlled by the Earth Mother, and they were in Tartarus. So I packed what little necessities I deemed absolutely crucial and set for the Doors as stealthily as I could." He stopped to take a slow breath and another drink of his cocoa.

"Once I made it to the Phlegethon, it was relatively simple. Follow the monsters and lay low. I took out a lone century so I could hide among them as they carted a group topside, as you said. As we rode up, we all started to get more solid and alive. I was lucky with the group I chose, because they were all relatively weak and brain dead. When the Doors opened, and I made sure there wasn't anyone guarding, I discretely took out the monsters, one by one, and took off the armor I was wearing, leaving me in very light clothes. The first thing I did was take any drachmas off the monsters, then I got my bearings. I was in the hills of the Pacific Coast. After a couple of weeks of salvaging, pick pocketing, and selling what I take, I had just enough to take the Amtrak to a little outside of M-Mom's." His countenance dimmed slightly as he mentioned his mother. "When I got to my old home, sh-she was dead, and some fat old guy had moved in. After being confronted by this man, I ran out to the woods, and fell against the tree, and I must've fallen asleep, because, next thing I know, Thalia is waking me up."

Artemis studied him with her silver eyes. "And what do you feel about you're… previous actions?"

He flinched slightly, taking another drink of his cocoa. "Although they were extreme, I believe the concept was just. Justice, respect, and recognition for the minor gods and their children, and the gods paying more attention to their children. However, I would never repeat what I did."

"Very well… See, now I am tasked with the decision of what to do with you. Do I obliterate you? Send you to Olympus to let the Counsel decide? Give you to that camp of yours? The choices are innumerable. But, through your actions in the final minutes of the War, and your story, I will show mercy. To send you to the Counsel would be to kill you, either by unanimous decision, or you die of age before they finally reach a decision. I won't kill you, though. You have a good heart."

"What are you going to do, then?" Luke asked.


	4. Sentencing

_Another chapter? Already? But of course! I've been focusing on this a lot, which is good for this, and not so good for my neck, back, or feet, as they all are uncomfortable in my writing position. I should probably look into a new position... Anyway, enjoy!_

_~SoA_

* * *

"I'll escort you to that Camp of yours," Artemis says distastefully, and Luke's heart drops. "I mean, I can't really make you the Guardian of the Hunt, now, can I? We don't need any protection, for one, and you're a male, so that'd look hypocritical. A male protecting a bunch of independent young women who don't need men, which is why they're here? Not likely. And I said I'd keep you alive, so I'm not gonna send you back downstairs, or up to the Council. So I'll drop you off at your camp and make sure you aren't banished instantly. Who knows? Maybe you'll even be a hero?"

"Because they're gonna love to see my face, out of all those who died," Luke mutters.

"You never know. Besides, would you rather see them down there within a decade, at best?"

"Honestly? Probably, because they can kill me in my sleep up here," he replied in a tone that Artemis wasn't sure if it was joking or not.

"But whatever. I'm more likely to get my hero's death in Camp than smitten by a god or goddess," he continued in a tone that was more obvious that he was joking. Or at least less serious.

"Then let us depart," Artemis announced, standing up and stretching.

"When'll we get there?" Luke asked, doing the same.

"I don't know exactly, but sometime tonight," she says simply, retrieving her bow and quiver from the back of the chair.

"How?"

"You get a front seat in Lady A's Moon Sleigh," a voice said behind him, causing him to spin around to see a smirking Thalia standing in the entry way of the tent.

Artemis scowls. "Must you refer to me by that name? It's patronizing."

Thalia chuckles. "I like it. It's fun to say," she says, causing the Moon Goddess to sigh exasperatedly.

"Whatever. I'm out for the night, so you're watching over the camp. And no free-for-all battle royale. Or team. No fighting."

"Aww. You're no fun," Thalia whines, pouting playfully, which Luke thought was kinda funny, if a bit childish.

"Deal with it," Artemis replies in an equally playful manner, sticking her tongue out. Thalia returns the gesture.

"Alright, ladies. You can get back to your flirting once I'm at camp and have a no-stabbing-in-sleep button. Okay?"

"Well you aren't fun, either," Thalia says, this time aimed to him.

"I've been stuck down stairs for the past six or seven years, and I kinda wanna get my 'best-swordsman-of-the-millennium' title back."

"Very well. Thalia… behave," Artemis says, switching more serious. "Come along, Luke."

Thalia does a mixture of a wave and salute with her first two fingers as Luke and Artemis make their way around to the back of the tent, to a large, silver sleigh with reindeer harnessed to it.

"Luke, I present to you… The Moon," Artemis says flatly, tossing her bow and quiver into the carriage before climbing in herself.

* * *

_Part of me wants to get the next chapter written ASAP, part of me wants to wait for Christmas because Lady A's Moon Sleigh is like Santa's... Maybe I'll work on my other story... Oh, yeah! I have another story on here, called "A New Age Drama". It's another PJO fic. But I'll most likely 'binge' this one until it's done. Also, you guys literally have **no **idea how long I've wanted to use "Lady A", and the "Moon Sleigh" made it a whole lot better. Anyway, thank you all for reading and liking and prompting me to keep it going. _

_~Still Son of Athena_


	5. Departure and Arrival

Luke was… elated, to say the least. He was about to live out every child's dream; riding shotgun in Santa's Sleigh. It wasn't exactly Santa's Sleigh, but it was close enough. He smirked to himself as he climbed aboard the large, silvery sleigh.

"I swear by my name, if you make any Christmas jokes, I will revoke my decision to spare your life and kick you off while still in flight," Artemis says flatly, taking hold of the whip.

"Aww," Luke says. He looks around the bench. "Are there any seat belts, or am I just supposed hang on to my butt for dear life?"

"How you hang on, is not my problem. I am to simply drive."

"Really feeling the love. How slow do you drive?"

"Alone? Fast enough to evaporate mortals. With Thalia? Wind flowing fabulously through our hair. With a male mortal? Face-peeling fast," she smiles and goes to raise her whip.

"Oh, fantastIIIIIICCCCC!" he said, shouting the last part because Artemis cracked the whip down on the reindeer, causing them to launch into the sky, already at breakneck speeds, only increasing from there.

Luke could feel the cool wind smacking at his face and whipping at his hair. His eyes were watering, the wind was making his face ripple as if the skin was trying to peel off of his face, and he could only hear the deafening roar of the wind as it rushed past at impossible speeds. His knuckles were white as he gripped the bench with his life, and it felt as if he left his stomach in the Hunter camp. It was the most fun thing he had ever experienced.

As Luke was struggling to stay in, he risked turning his gaze to his driver, who, despite the ungodly speeds, was standing perfectly still, as if it were nothing. Her auburn hair flew around her shoulders, and her sleeves whipped at her arms, but those were the only tells. She was standing perfectly straight, her silver eyes focused ahead, looking as majestic and beautiful as ever. Her grip on the harness was relaxed, and it looked like she was simply cruising on the highway at sixty, not on New England airspace at a hundred sixty thousand.

Luke took another risk: attempting speech. "How long should it take us?" he attempted to shout over the roaring wind.

Artemis looked as if his shouting was unnecessary and irritating. "Ten minutes, longest," she spoke, in the same voice she used in her tent. "That's if we take the scenic route," she adds.

"I'll go with the quicker route; I don't really feel safe up here," he said, still shouting.

She nods and flicks her wrists, the deer going into a sharp dive, and Luke feels everything about six times worse than when it started. His heart races, and he almost let go of the bench, but somehow stayed on the seat. If he could see, he'd notice that they were coming up onto the courtyard of Camp Half-Blood. However, if he could see past his watering eyes, he would be looking everywhere but the ground that was racing up at them frighteningly quickly. Just as they were about to become Olympian pancakes with deer links on the side, Artemis pulled up, again to the expense of her poor, poor passenger, and landed gracefully in the center of the cabins.

Luke fell sideways out of the sleigh, faceplanting elegantly onto the grass. Artemis gracefully stepped out of the carriage.

"I'm going to go inform Chiron of your arrival," she said.

"Mmmph," Luke groaned, which probably translated to _'You do that. I'll just lie here and die,'_ and she walked into the Big House.

Soon enough, Luke heard the clopping of hooves, but made no effort to move, as his head was still spinning, and his stomach still felt like it was somewhere in New Haven. He heard muffled, distorted voices, but still made no attempt to engage. Eventually, though, someone gently turned him over, and he was nearly blinded by the dim night sky above him. He was surprised that he hadn't thrown up, yet, and his body was still buzzing from excitement and adrenaline.

"Well, well. Welcome back, Mr. Castellan," said the old, tired voice of the wise, ancient teacher that is the centaur Chiron. That's the last thing Luke processed before passing out.

* * *

_Well, I've got another chapter up, obviously. But this is special. This is the fifth, which is a long way from the one-shot it started as. So I want to thank you guys for encouraging me as we both journey throughout this wonderfully fun process. And yeah. I can't really remember what else to put, other than stay tuned, enjoy, and have fun. Also, I've got another fic up called "New Age Drama", and it has Luke and company, too, but it's not sad. It's going to be romance/fluffy, and maybe even funny. _

_~SoA_


	6. Awakening

_I'm back! Sorry about the short disappearance; it seemed inspiration that allowed me to pump out chapter after chapter kinda left for a bit. So I started writing with only a vague idea in mind. This strange creation is what came from that._

_And to address the content of this chapter, be warned. Seriously. It's kinda gross, mean spirited, graphic, and beyond bizarre. Really weird. So yeah. You've been warned..._

_~SoA_

* * *

In his dreams, he was back at his house. It looked different from when he 'visited' just recently. The monster beanbags were still on the lawn, shrubbery growing around and on them. Wind chimes rang on the porch. There was a light on in the kitchen.

Luke took a cautious step towards the front door, then another. As he neared the porch, though, the beanbags started to shake. They grew in size, until they were life size, yet still harmless yet ugly beanbags. He took another step, and the hydra's head turned to look at him, the usual black marble eyes replaced with eyes glowing red and seething with anger. It hissed at him, and he jumped back in surprise… into the tight grip of the Minotaur. After a second of wiggling in the Minotaur's grip, Luke escaped and bolted into the house, closing the door behind him.

He looked around the house he used to live in. The candles had all burned down to less than stumps. The pictures were cracked and broken, some looking like they'd been thrown across the room. The cuckoo clock that had Hermes instead of a bird was tilted and Hermes darted around it shakily, as if it was about to break off at any point.

He walked around, his heart feeling as if it was made of lead. He made it into the kitchen, and saw literally hundreds containers and baggies full of molded PBJ sandwiches. On the counter was a hoard of Kool-Aid pitchers, all of them full, but looked discolored, and gave off the most repulsive of stenches.

The Medusa beanbag that was usually on the sink was instead in front of it and life size, her back to Luke. She turned to look at him, and he gasped. It was Medusa, with her snake hair, sharpened teeth, and generally serpentine body, but she had the face of his mother, with her broken, clouded eyes.

Those eyes focused on him, and they turned red. She spoke, but it wasn't his mother's voice. It wasn't even the Oracle's voice. It was an inhuman thing that sent shivers down his spine, raised goose bumps on his arms, and made him want to run back out with the Minotaur and Hydra.

"Look who finally decided to come back," the demonic voice said, his mother's face twisting into a scowl, and Medusa's body putting her hands on her hips, taking a disappointed pose. "You just had to go run away and resurrect a Titan. Except you couldn't even get that right. And you couldn't get it right to come back." Medusa walked over to the pantry, and opened it. Out poured several boxed of burnt cookies and PBJ sandwiches. "Look at this mess! Look at what you've done. And this isn't even the worst!"

She walked over to a large cupboard that he doesn't remember from his childhood, and opened it. He was looking at the mountain of boxes, but when he heard the dull _thud_, he whipped his head to look at what had just fallen, and was horrified. Lying on the ground, face down, was the body of his mother. Medusa turned her over, and Luke almost threw up upon seeing the disfigured, decomposing face of his once beautiful mother.

"You killed her. You lied to her. She believed you. She waited for you, but you never came! And now she's dead! Because of you, you stupid, selfish, useless boy!" the voice shouted, Medusa walking towards him menacingly.

Luke tried to run, tried to bolt, but he couldn't move. He looked down and found that the floor had absorbed his shoes, making him unable to move.

The creature let out a dark chuckle. "Can't run now, can you?" She took another step. "You are going to feel everything she felt. The abandonment. The hopelessness. The betrayal. You are going to die by your own doing."

She was practically on top of him, now, and he could smell the decay of his mother, the mold of the sandwiches, and the mildew of the beanbag that was sat upon the sink for gods-know-how-long. If he hadn't torn his feet from their shoes (not an easy feat, considering they were molded into the floor, and they were high tops) and sprinted away, the stench of puke would've soon joined.

"Yes," she called after him. "Run away. Run like the coward you are!" And he did.

He ran as far and as fast as his bare feet would take him. When he was out of breath, he leaned against a tree, heaving. He leaned his chin against his chest, and closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths.

There was a rustle in the bushes, and he looked up, opening his eyes. Right in front of him, was Medusa, a large wooden steak in her hands.

"Not quite fast enough," she said, and jammed the steak into his heart.

He gasped as he awoke and shot upwards, pain cutting through his chest and head.

* * *

_I told you it was weird and kinda nasty... But thanks for reading, reviewing, and apologies for the strangeness of this chapter._

_~still SoA_


	7. Baby Steps

_Hey, guys. I'm back, and this chapter is significantly less weird than last chapter! Although, I must say, the story just recently hit it's high point in levels of 'happiness', so it's just going to get sadder from here. Granted, this chapter isn't necessarily sad, per se, but the one's after this... Let's just say my master plan is in effect, and starting to take shape..._  
_Anyway, don't let me keep you; Enjoy this new chapter!_

_~SoA_

* * *

"Woah, there, tough guy. Easy," he heard from an unfamiliar voice, as gentle hands eased him back onto the bed.

He lied back, pain still coursing through his head and chest. The only thing he knew was he was somewhere in Camp Half-Blood. He didn't know where, as his surroundings didn't look like the infirmary, nor did he know how long he had been out. Hell, he didn't know how long he'd been topside. He had no idea what day, month, or year it was. All he could guess, was it was summer, due to the fact that Camp seemed somewhat busy, given all the people he had seen when he came back. Not that he was counting, but it seemed more than how many it'd be if it was winter. Then again, this might be unreliable, because he also remembers seeing two Chirons, an extra Artemis, and he could've sworn one of those reindeer pulling the sleigh had a red nose.

"Did you hear me? Can you tell me your name?" the voice asked, and Luke turned to look at its owner.

Standing at his bedside was a frizzy red haired girl with deep green eyes, almost reminiscent of Percy Jackson's. Her shirt was purple and had some eco green slogan on it that he couldn't read, thanks to his father's very wonderful gift of dyslexia, with blotches of paint splattered on it in some places.

He nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah. I'm Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes," he croaks, only now realizing how dry his throat was.

"Hello, Luke. My name's Rachel Dare. I'm no demigod, but I am the Oracle of Delphi," she tells him, and holds a glass of nectar to him. "Up so you can drink. It'll make you feel better."

He looked wearily at the glass, not entirely keen on tasting his mom's old cookies, considering his dream, but sits up anyway, causing little jolts of pain to shoot through him. He winces as he braces himself against the backboard.

Rachel goes to help him drink it, but he insists that he can drink on his own. After insisting incessantly, she decides to let him try, knowing he couldn't, but also that he wouldn't, himself, until he realized how weak he was. Of course, when he tried on his own, he nearly dropped it, and would've, were it not for Rachel's hand hovering by the glass, and he grudgingly accepted her help.

He nearly tears at the taste, which was, as predicted, his mother's cookies. He blinks them away before they can truly form, and continues drinking, the once welcome and heart-warming taste now spawning guilt and bitterness.

"What does it taste like?" Rachel asks.

"Um… buttered popcorn," he lied. He really doesn't feel like taking about his mother, much less to this girl he just met.

"Well, dinner's in twenty. Feel up to it, or do you want meal in bed? If you're up to it, I can have someone give you a tour, also."  
"I think I'm game," he says.

"You sure? Not a minute ago, you couldn't hold a glass of nectar. Can you be sure you can walk around and stomach some grilled delicacies?"

"Maybe… Help me up?"

She nods a 'yeah', and he goes to sit on the edge of his bed. He takes a tentative step off the bed. Both of them are surprised to see that he's standing.

"I think I'm go-" He stumbles and falls back onto the bed.

"Maybe tomorrow," Rachel laughs good naturedly, and he smiles, though he can't help but feel… disappointed in himself. He used to be the King of Camp, the guy everyone knew and loved, the best swordsman in the millennia, but here he is, unable to walk and reduced to requiring help to drink a glass of cookie-flavoured apple juice.

"I've got a meeting in five. I won't be far, but if you need me, hit this button here." She shows him the button. "Once you do, either myself or an Apollo nurse will be here as soon as we can. And a Spirit will deliver your dinner when it's out. Any questions before I go? Again, I'll just be in the front room."

He shakes his head no, and she leaves him to his bed. To his thoughts. To his contemplations of his dream, and his sense of self disappointment.

After a bit of boiling in that wonderful concoction of steamy emotional juices, there's a knock on the door, before it opens to a dryad carrying a plate of food.

"Thank you," he says, sitting up, with effort, as she places it on the nightstand. She offers him a quick, fleeting smile, though her eyes conveyed a slight sense of fear, and she vanished in a green poof, leaving behind the subtle scent of pine.

And, like that, he was alone, again.


	8. The Boy Is Back In Town

Within two days, he was up and ready to conquer the world, so to speak. He was incredibly antsy due to being stuck in a bed with minimal movement for two days. But he, ironically, bonded with the host of Delphi, seeing as how, in his last life, his goal was to rid the world of, not just the gods that ignored them, but also, in turn, Fate itself, although, like many before him who've tried, he became nothing more than a slave to his fate. But through that, he became a hero. The true Hero of Olympus.

When he finally got out of the infirmary, the first thing he did was simply sit on the porch of the Big House, relaxing and taking in the peaceful scenery. Well, peaceful if you ignore the Ares kids picking on one of the new kids. Luke found himself hoping that kid was Hecate, or some other demigod who'd mop the floor with the Ares kids. But, other than that, it was a perfect day.

There was a slight, soothing breeze on this beautiful New York summer day. The sun shone brightly upon the camp, bathing its inhabitants in a warm embrace. The systematic _clang_ing of hammers on bits of metal rang out from the forges. The Apollo and Athena kids were engaged in an intense volleyball match that had accumulated a few spectators aside from Luke. Standing adjacent to the Athena side was a young man in green swimming trunks, an orange muscle shirt (not unlike the one Luke used to own), and messy black hair, but that's all Luke could make out from his distance.

He could see the Hermes Cabin (he merely assumed, due to the sheer number of campers) had challenged the Hecate to see who could get all their cabin mates up and down the wall quickest. At least, that's what he guessed happened; the two groups were synchronized in sending up their members, the Hecate kids would sometimes unleash a purple spell (which is why he guessed they were Hecate) at a Hermes kid, or a golden one at their own. The Hermes kids, in turn, would step on fingers and toes, or block their path so the other kid is forced to trek a more dangerous path. But sometimes the Hermes kid would fall, or magically be swept aside. There was a slightly larger crowd there than at the volleyball match, but that's probably because no one had the danger of being burned by lava or crushed by rocks in a volleyball match.

The Aphrodite kids were at the docks, canoeing or chatting with naiads. Nothing really exciting, except for one of the kids tipped his canoe, and he and his partner came up bobbing and splashing, and Luke could hear the girl screaming at her partner from the Big House. The boat fixed itself, though, and the kids were pushed onto it thanks to some handy naiads. He chuckled to himself and looked to the archery field.

There were two groups there, though he couldn't identify them. They seemed to be facing off, although he wasn't sure if they were trying to prove who was better or worse, because they were both terrible, but didn't seem too angry about it.

After a bit, Luke stood and stretched his arms and back. It'll be good to finally get some action, even if he has to wait until after the tour (that he used to give) to join his siblings. He walked around the porch to where Mr. D and Chiron were playing pinochle. Nothing, it seemed, has changed. Except for the ages and amount of campers and cabins, of course.

Luke cleared his throat. "Chiron, sir? I'm ready for the tour," he said, causing an indignant Dionysus, probably about to tell him off for interrupting the game, but his look of irritation turned to surprise when he saw just who interrupted him, which is natural, considering Luke is technically dead.

Chiron smirked. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever be ready. I've had this game won six plays ago," he says, as he lays down cards and tallies points, effectively leaving Mr. D in the dust, and rolls away from the table, before standing up in his centaur form.

"So where are we headed, first? And do you have to show me all the old stuff, like the forges, the arena, and whatnot?" Luke asked as they walked off the porch.

"Well, we'll go from closest to the Big House back to the canoes. We'll skip over occasional known landmarks, if you so choose, but, otherwise, no."

"Okay. So what're changes in rules since I've 'left'?"

"Well, not a whole lot. Maybe the fighting rule. Were you around when the fighting rule came about?"

"Don't think so."

"Basically, if you have a quarrel, you can either verbally resolve it at the campfire, or physically in the arena, but do not kill or too seriously injure the other camper." They stop at a sort of open market area shaped in an omega (Ω).

"And thus we have our first stop," Chiron says, and they halt. "Relatively easily accessible, this is a sort of mall. There's a coffee shop café here, a clothing store run by Aphrodite kids there, the camp store, a convenience store with snacks and whatnot, a sort of gadgets shop run by the Hephaestus cabin, a prank shop run by your brothers, a bank, and a bookstore mixed with library, ran by a joint operation between Annabeth and one of our newer campers. The shops only take golden drachmas, but the bank has change for both mortal currency and silver denarii, if necessary," Chiron says, pointing out each shop. "Any questions here?"

"How is it a bookstore _and_ a library?"

"If you can't afford the book, it's loaned to you, as a library does. The idea was pitched by one of our campers who is absolutely immersed in literature constantly, and Annabeth helped fine tune it and design it, and they have alternating shifts. Annabeth works this many times one week while her partner works when she doesn't, and then they switch shifts the following week."

"How does the bank work? And what's denarii?"

"Denarii is the currency used by the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, in San Francisco. For that one, we have a sort of portal. Imagine an IM where you can reach out and interact with the other side. We have that, and use it for exchanging denarii and drachmas, as we now occasionally ship our amazing strawberries to the Roman camp, in exchange for Celestial Gold, which is what they use in their weapons, or their famous hot cocoa, or anything else, and sometimes campers come here or go there to experience the other side. Thus, they need their denarii exchanged for our drachmas.

"And, since our Oracle has deep pockets, or rather, her family does, she supplies us with American dollars, which you can find in the bank. We also have currency from around the world, because we're getting more and more foreign campers."

"Okay, I think I've got everything," Luke says, and they move on.

"Volleyball court?" Chiron says, inquiring if Luke needs to go over it.

"Nah, I've got it. But…"

"But what?"

"Gimme a sec," Luke says, and jogs to the young man he saw from the porch, who's about as old as himself; early twenties.

"Hey, who's winning?" Luke asks the guy, who turns around. When he does, it looks as if he's seen a ghost. "What?" he says.

"I must finally be cracking, because you are dead," the guy says, more to himself.

"I'm obviously not, since I'm right here," Luke says, rather impatiently.

"No, you can't be, Luke. You're dead. I saw you die. Hell, I gave you the means to die. This has to be an illusion from my buried, guilt ridden subconscious," he says, confusing Luke further.

He furrows his brow. "Percy…?" Luke asks.

Percy reaches out and pinches Luke, who winces in discomfort, and recoils.

"What was that for?" Luke asks.

"You _cannot_ be real…" Percy insists.

"John!" Percy calls to a young passing camper, who trots over nervously, probably intimidated by the age, height, muscles, and… is that a tattoo? Does Percy Jackson have a tattoo?

"Yes?" the young camper asks. He can't be older than Percy when he started Camp.

"Do you see this man right here?" Percy asks, gesturing to Luke.

"Yeah…" the boy asks, confused. Percy then thanks and dismisses the child.

"See? Not a figment of your imagination. I'm guessing Chiron'll explain at dinner or campfire, but, right now, I simply want to know who's winning, Athena or Apollo?" Luke asks, lowly, but not intimidating.

"O-Okay. I forgot since you came up, but last I checked it was Athena," he says. "But it's been very close, so I don't know, now. Lemme check, really quick."  
At the next point, Percy yells out, "Annie! What's the score?"

Luke quickly swivels his head to see if he can catch a look at Annabeth, his heart a flutter with hope, but there are too many people in the pit, and he can't see who calls the response. "Thirty; thirty-one, Hermes."

"There you go. Now, can we catch up later? I wanna catch the rest of this game. Sorry," Percy says.

"Yeah, that's fine," Luke says, and starts to walk back to Chiron, patting Percy on the shoulder as he goes.

"Wait," Percy says, and Luke turns around. "I'm not going to act like I'm ecstatic to see you, but I'm not angry, and I'm sorry if you found me jerky. I'd love to get a coffee with you, say, tomorrow morning? We could catch up, and. Annabeth can't come, though; she's got her job with the library. But I could give you the more informal tour. Show you the campers' ropes. Chiron'll just give you where new places are. I'll give you a more personal tour. Who's who, and whatnot," Percy says.

"Sounds great. Now, get back to your game. I've got a new camp to explore," Luke says with a smirk, and trots back to Chiron.

* * *

_Woot! New chapter, and a Thin Lizzy reference, all in one. Plus a reference to a fic I haven't even written, yet. But stay tuned, for I am not yet done with this story._

_~SoA_


	9. Dinner Date

A lot had changed since Luke had... been around. For starters, there were tenfold more cabins than there used to be. Hecate and Iris had respective cabins, along with several more that Luke couldn't identify by just looking at them. One looked like an almost hostile cafe or bookstore, and another was very hotel-y. The cabin courtyard now looked like a figure eight, with added wings of cabins.

Where the camp store used to be, there was a shopping center. The forges now double as an armoury. A soccer and football field and a baseball diamond had been added, and there was an art room and a photo dark room attached to the crafts room. Luke absorbed all of this new information like a sponge, his blue eyes wide and full of curiosity.

The tour wrapped up with the sounding of the dinner horn. Chiron left him to go with his cabin to the dining pavilion. He didn't introduce himself properly to his siblings just yet, because he wasn't fond of the thought of being known as the one who almost brought about the destruction of civilization before he could establish a sense of comfort with them.

He walked with the Hermes Cabin to the pavilion, unused to not leading the line. He hoped that he could somehow reacquire his old necklace. Maybe just the design of his old beads, then ten blank beads like an ellipsis. His heart sank at the realization that he hadn't been to camp for ten years. He has got to catch up with those who remembered him. And he wants to know what the newcomers are told about him. Is he a hero who saved Olympus, or is he the villain who nearly destroyed it?

As he walked, Luke noticed there was only one Stoll brother leading the line, though that may have something to do with the "prank store". The line itself was considerably shorter than it was when he was leader, though that should be expected, considering that the camp had increased in cabins for those who weren't a child of a main Olympian. Now the campers were all somewhat similar, if not in physical appearance, then in mannerism.

They got to the dinning pavilion, and it was very different than from how Luke remembers it. They seemed to abandon the separation of cabins, and instead they had twenty or so long tables where campers conglomerated as they wished, with a prominent head table where some were already seated. Before, this table hosted only Mr. D, Chiron, and if there was a god paying a visit, that's where they'd sit. Now, however, it seemed to be host to the cabin leaders, should they choose to sit there. The Stoll, Travis, stayed with the Hermes cabin.

There seemed to be few campers younger than ten, but also not many older than twenty. Of them, Luke only recognized a few of the oldest. Those he recognized were either in conversation or staring disbelievingly at him.

One of those staring at him was Annabeth. She really grew up, since the last time he saw her. Then again, he didn't really have time to really look at her in the middle of a war, especially since he was possessed by the Titan King.

Her curly blonde hair was just past her shoulder, and she was wearing a shirt with a design he had never seen before. It was stormy grey, and he saw the top of what looked like a silver owl. That's all he could see with the table, and all he dared to look; her stare was unnerving. He only took fleeting glances between bites.

"That's Annabeth Chase," one of the younger Hermes campers told him. "She's Percy's girl."

"Oh?" Luke decided to play ignorant. "What's her story?"

"Everyone knows it. She's been at Camp longer than I've been alive. They say she stumbled across the border, monsters at her heel, clothes torn from several attacks, and covered in blood and monster dust." Not exactly true, but an interesting take. There were monsters at her -our- heels, though.

"Then, behind her, a boy came with a golf club in his hand, and was shouting behind him. Grover, the satyr who got them, was frantically trying to lead them on, but they wouldn't move. Then, the biggest storm the camp has seen rolled in, lightning everywhere, and pouring down rain. The thunder sounded like a parade of Cyclops'." That, Luke did remember. It was all he could do to not slip in the mud as he tried to get Thalia to come with them, or at least let him stand with her. But she refused, and eventually sent a gust of wind to him, Annabeth, and Grover, pushing them away so that she could save their asses.

"Four years later, Percy Jackson stumbled down Half-Blood Hill in the same kind of monsoon Annabeth came in, beaten up and carrying the same satyr that found Annabeth," the kid said, bringing his story to a close.

"Wow. She's quite the character," Luke said, feigning impression. He was, of course, impressed with the story (if a little put off he wasn't even properly mentioned), but the girl was impressive without the exaggerated story.

"But she's Percy Jackson's girl, so even a guy like you can't even get close to her. The closest guy to was the kid with the golf club who came over with her. But he died," the kid says.

Luke was thinking of making a hinting reply, when Chiron stomped on the marble to get attention.

"You've got fifteen minutes to finish up and get to the fire; there's important announcements, and new arrivals," he said before wandering off, leaving the dining pavilion a mess of kids trying to get their stuff taken care of and getting to the fire.

Luke hurriedly downed his drink and put his plate on the dish cart, before walking towards the amphitheater. It was a cool December night, and Luke wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm. His inner monologue noted the fact that he was alone, which was rather fitting.

Once he got to the amphitheater, he took a seat in the front corner. There was already a small fire in the brazier, and there were a couple demigods huddling around it. At the top row, a couple was cuddling while they could, before authority got there.

Luke rested his chin on his chest and nodded off.

He woke abruptly to a kid dumping some hot drink on him. Next thing he knew, he had the kid's collar in his one fist and his other fist was raised, ready to break the kid's nose.

"He-Hey," the kid said nervously, raising his hands. "Calm down; it was just a prank," he pleaded.

Luke finally started to think. The amphitheater was full, yet dead silent. Even Chiron was silent, watching to see what Luke would do.

"Prick," was all Luke growled before giving him a light shove, knocking the boy flat.

"New arrivals!" Chiron shouted, before things could get worse. A satyr ran up and gave him a clip board. "And a prodigal son," he said, before looking down at the list.

"We have Charlotte Grey-" Chiron started, but Luke drowned him out. He was thinking whether he made the right choice, and pondering why Chiron didn't step in. He was snapped back to reality, however, when Chiron called out: "And our own Prodigal Son, Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes."

Everyone looked around, which confused Luke, because they'd usually just move on. Unless they were looking for the claiming hologram.

"Oh, of course. We have this new policy of new campers standing with me to introduce themselves," Chiron says, and Luke grimaces at how cheesy that is, before standing and walking to Chiron. At least he gets to be near warmth of the fire.

"I don't need to say something interesting about myself, do I?" he asks, dreading the cheesiest of cheese.

"Well, now that you mention it, that's a great idea," Chiron says. "Let's start with Christie."

Luke groaned and cursed under his breath. The kid next to him chuckled. Luke again tuned out.

"Well, Luke?" he found Chiron ask him.

"Hm? Oh. Uh, my name is Luke Castellan and I nearly destroyed the world before killing myself, and I am largely the reason a lot of you are here," he casually said. Some of the campers fell silent. Others laughed, thinking it a joke. Chiron looked at him like 'Dude, you can't say that!'

"Well, that concludes tonight's fire. Curfew is in an hour," Chiron said, before clopping off to the Big House.

Luke rolled his eyes, before walking to his old cabin. Cabin Eleven. Hermes.

* * *

_Guess who's back? It's been a while. I've been writing this and my other fic, _The Battle of Manhattan._ Good news, both are finished and will be updated consistantly until the last chapter is up. Bad news? I only update one fic a week, so it'll take a while. But it's at least going to be consistent._

_~SoA_


	10. Fashion Cabin

As it turns out, the Hermes cabin isn't as 'homey' as Luke remembered it. Heck, he was probably just remembering nostalgia, a bed, and being leader, which is all he needed to accidentally convince himself it was a haven. However, it was not so.

While it may have been somewhat under control under his reign, the Stoll brothers really let it go. Where Luke had pushed for respect and minimal pranking and/or pickpocketing, the Stolls encouraged it. He had the sneaking suspicion that, were it not for his display at the campfire, the others would have tried to rob him blind, already.

With the acceptance of more Campers, and the speeding of the claiming process, the cabin was ten times emptier than when Luke was in charge. However, Hermes isn't exactly the type to have kids once a blue moon; Luke was lucky he got a bunk. He was on the bottom bunk, under that kid who told him Annabeth's story.

It took him a bit to ease into sleep, but, after making sure for the seventeenth time that his money was still in the super safe place he hid it, he nodded off at around quarter past one, and fell into a rather uneventful, dreamless sleep.

He woke to rustling. He shot up, alarmed, but it was just Connor, getting dressed and ready.

"Relax, big guy," Connor said quietly. "Just me."

"Wadderya doin' up?" Luke inquired tiredly.

"I've got a job. I've got the prank store, today."

"Oh... Alright," Luke said, before releasing a mighty yawn.

"Get yourself back to sleep. Don't wanna be caught off guard, again, do you?" Connor said as he winked at him, before quietly exiting the cabin.

Soon enough, Luke fell back asleep. Again, his sleep remained as empty as a desert riverbed, but he didn't mind; nothing was better than having the King of Titans planting seeds in his mind. Wait... That didn't sound as planned... But you've got the idea.

The next time he awoke, it was to Travis. He turned the lights on and was banging a stick on the poles of the bed to wake the kids up. Luke grudgingly woke and prepared to get ready for the day.

"Breakfast is in fifteen! Let's hurry up, Eleven. We don't want to be shown up by those Morpheus kids, again!" Travis shouted, but the campers still moved lethargically. Travis couldn't seem to blame them, however, but simply left to take a shower instead of shouting at them to hurry.

Luke rolled out of bed. Literally, even, as he fell right out of it, landing on the wooden floor with a thud. He groaned and stood up, stretching out, before grabbing some ratty clothes he got when he was stealing his way to a ticket to Connecticut. They sucked at being clothes, basically only shielding his body from others. Other than that, they weren't warm, clean, pretty, or complete, as they had a fair amount of holes in them. Luke looked at these clothes in embarrassment; they were the only change of clothes he had, but they made him look homeless, especially mixed with his greasy, uncut, wild blond hair and ratty five o'clock shadow. He needs a shower bad, to say the least, and a hair cut.

"Do you need clothes?" one of the younger cabinmates asked.

"I... Yeah," Luke said, looking down guiltily.

"Put something on. I've got some friends in Aphrodite, and they've always got something in their closets; I'm sure they could fix you up."

Luke was speechless. Thus far, he'd been given news of his mother's death, almost killed by the Moon, incapacitated for two days, and greeted in a not exactly friendly manner. Now, someone who didn't even know him wanted to get him some clothes from the fashion cabin.

"What's the catch?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing. I just wanted to do something nice. I know our brothers might not be the most welcoming," the kid replied.

_You have no idea_, Luke thought as he breathed a small sigh of relief. This person probably didn't have to deal with nearly destroying civilization when they first arrived.

"Now that you mention it, though..." the kid started, and Luke groaned inwardly. He seems to give everyone the best ideas. "If you don't have any plans this afternoon, why don't you explain what you meant last night at the campfire?" his younger sibling proposed.

_A story..._ he thought._ Wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't about how I almost destroyed the world. But, it's still a great deal. Heck, they might not even believe me._ "Deal," he said.

"Alright. Put... something on and follow me."

Luke did as his sibling asked and followed them out the door, and across to the Aphrodite Cabin. His sibling knocked on the door.

A tired voice called out, "Who's there? Shit, did I sleep through breakfast to cabin check again?"

"No, Pipes, it's just me," Luke's sibling replied.

"Oh, thank the gods," the voice, 'Pipes', said, obviously recognizing the voice. "What do you need?"

"Could you let me and my brother in? We need some... advice."

"Yeah," the voice said, and the door was opened, and a young woman ushered the pair inside.

Luke looked around. He used to visit here, back in his day; he and Selina were... 'close'. Last he checked, the walls were an obnoxious pink, and had the nauseating scent of nail polish and the perfume aisle of the mall. However, that changed.

Instead of the hot pink interior, it was now painted a cream colour with deep red highlights and the occasional grey design (for example, grey doves near the beds). The cabin now carried the scent of faint lavender, instead of a nauseating mix of perfumes. It was a pleasant, yet slightly disorienting change.

Inside, the voice belonged to a caramel toned young woman around Luke's age with choppy black hair that was a mess. Judging from their introduction, the woman had just woken up. The rest of the cabin was no where in sight, though.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Luke Castellan. He was one of the newbies, last night. At the fire. Luke, this is Piper. She's head of Aphrodite, and helped during the Second Giant War."

"Oh? I didn't go," she said, looking at her feet. "So what did you need?" she asked, eager to change the subject, it seemed.

"Not me. My brother, here."

"Well? Get on with it," she urged.

"Chiron was saying something about him being a 'Prodigal Son', and he just returned. I don't know the full story, but what he has on, right now, is all he has for clothes. We were hoping you could give him something."

"Hmm... Fashion isn't my strong suit; that's Drew's area. You can take some jeans and a sweater, though. Until Drew and the rest of my cabin are back from breakfast. Which, you guys might want to head to; don't want any extra chores for the rest of the cabin," Piper said, fishing a sweater and a clean pair of jeans. The sweater was a typical Christmas sweater that was dark blue with a sleigh flying in front of the moon.

"What's your shoe size?" she asked Luke.

"Uhh..."

"Give me your foot."

"Are you sure? I haven't bathed in... weeks. Haven't been able to."

"I was stuck in a boat with Leo Valdez for several weeks; I'll be okay," she said. Luke's sibling laughed, but he didn't understand. Brushing it aside, he shifted his foot so she'd be able to do whatever she needed.

She kneeled down and took measurements, before rushing to a closet full of shoes of every type.

"What's your style?" she called to him.

"Uh... How 'bout some Converse?" he suggested cautiously. His sibling might not have that much of a condition for a favour, but he doesn't know about this girl.

"Colour?"

"Blue? Like, a dark blue."

Soon enough, she came out with a pair of dark blue Converse.

"Try these," she said, tossing them at him.

"Is there a bathroom, or something?"

"Back of the cabin. Don't make a mess."

When Luke came back into the main room, he had the appointed outfit on.

"Great. Now, could you two excuse me? I've gotta get ready for breakfast," Piper said, ushering them out politely.

Once outside, Luke could feel his cheeks warm. He had never worn a sweater in his two lives, and now he was forced to wear that, or rags. It's not that he was ungrateful; he was just uncomfortable.

"You look great," his sibling said. "Well, except for the 'haven't showered in weeks' smell. And your hair needs to be cleaned up," they finished with a humourous tone.

"Yeah, thanks," Luke said with a small smile. "Let's go, now."

"Alright," his sister said.

"By the way, I never caught your name."

"Oh, sorry; I do that a lot. It's Elaine."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Elaine. And... Thank you."

"My pleasure, _bro_," she said, putting emphasis on 'bro'.


	11. Coffee?

After breakfast, Luke got a proper wardrobe consisting of jeans, some tee shirts, suspiciously arm-hugging three-quarter tees, and a muscle shirt that he probably wouldn't wear until late spring, at the earliest. Drew, an Asian woman from Aphrodite, helped Luke get clothes that would "suit him best".

Noted at breakfast, since Chrion made the announcement, today was December thirty-first. New Year's Eve. After a slightly embarrassing conversation with one of his siblings, he learned the year. 2015. Although, that would change in a handful of hours, but at least he knows something. Doing calculations, he determined he missed the past six years (and four months) of... everything.

Luke was currently nervously sitting alone in a corner of the cafe. Percy said he'd fill Luke in on the past six years of his life. Currently, the only other people in the cafe were the barista, a cheery brunette girl with hazel eyes, and a customer who was sitting in the corner of the cafe, hunched over a notebook. He came in a little after Luke did, sat at his table, and nodded at the barista. Apparently, he's a predictable regular, because she seemed to understand this and soon came over with a light coloured coffee, picking up the drachma the young man left on his table.

Luke decided to check out the menu. He wandered over to the counter, straining his eyes to read it. He could smell the scent of the other guy's coffee. It was extremely sweet.

"Um, excuse me," Luke said nervously to the barista, who was sitting with a vacant expression on her face. Once she heard him, though, she snapped to attention.

"Sorry; slow day. What'll you have?" she asked him, standing up.

"Coffee. Black," Luke stated simply.

"That'll be one drachma," she said.

Luke dug into his pocket, pulling out all the drachmas he had. All two of them. He gave the barista one, and went back to his table to wait.

Twenty minutes later, Luke was wide awake. The coffee was really strong, and he was already half way done when Percy walked in. He looked around for Luke, and, upon finding him, walked to his table.

"See you started without me," he said good-naturedly as he sat down.

It seemed the only thing that didn't change was the colour of Percy's eyes. They were still the dark sea green they were when Luke last saw him as, well Luke. Just before he got thrown off a cliff, if you don't count the minute or so before he stabbed himself. Other than that, he's changed a lot.

He had a 'California summer' tan, as he now worked and played in the sun almost non-stop, and his hair was specked with white in the otherwise jet black expanse. The hair, itself, was now combed neatly, versus the wild mess Luke remembered. His shirt was a Camp shirt, but Luke hadn't recognized the design. It was sea-foam green instead of orange, with dark blue letters and a regular horse instead of the pegasus. He wore bold green swim trunks, but there wasn't a drop of water on him. Either he dried himself with Poseidon powers, or he was going to go to the beach later. Most likely the latter, given breakfast only ended not so long ago.

Percy ordered a mocha something or another, and caught Luke up on the last six years of Camp.

"So, when you... you know... we thought it was done. But then, my... friend, Rachel Dare, took up the mantle of the Oracle, and instantly spewed another Great Prophecy - The Prophecy of the Seven. I don't remember it exactly, but it was basically saying old enemies will unite against a greater threat, and there was the threat of the world ending. Not really fun. But, since the first Great Prophecy took decades to come to, we hoped it would take a bit. Or at least not involve me.

"Long story short, I wasn't so lucky. Hera kidnapped me and threw a Child of Jupiter at this camp, while I went to the camp for Roman demigods. Turns out, we hated each other for... ever. The American Civil War? Roman versus Grecian demigods. But I digress...

"We each did a quest for the other side, won some trust, I became co-president of Rome; it was fun. Then, seven demigods from each side - four Greeks and three Romans - joined together on this big badass boat with an animate dragon as a masthead. And the boat could fly. And had huge flaming crossbows. But anyway, I was one of the Seven, and we had to fly/sail to Greece to stop Gaea, the real Mother Earth who told yo- Kronos to kill his father, like, a gajillion years ago, from waking up and killing everything that has a pulse. Granted, we did some sight seeing, nearly died multiple times, and almost caused another Civil War, but all in a day's work, ya know?

"We didn't stop Gaea from waking, but we did 'kill' her. One of the other Seven, a Haephestus kid named Leo who was literally a Fire Bender, carried her into the sky, and then blew up. He died for a while, but came back to life, and brought a Titaness with him. Calypso. But when he blew up, it damaged her - Gaea's, that is - physical form enough to cause her to fade and go to Chaos' realm. Or something like that; I was only half paying attention when Annabeth was explaining it to me.

"That all happened in the end of '09 to mid 2010. And, surprisingly, it's been quiet the past five years. No uprisings, no immortal trying to come to power, nothing. Just random, natural, isolated monster attacks. It's all quite on the Western front, and I'm liking it."

Percy's story confused Luke. Demigods were behind the Civil War? Mother Earth wants to slaughter everything? All quiet on the Western front?

"Now, how 'bout you? How's paradise been?"

"Well, it hasn't felt like six years, that much is certain. Obviously, I didn't age downstairs, so now we're about the same age, I think. Physically, at least."

"Yeah, I can see all that. But Elysium. How was it?" Percy persisted.

"Oh, it was... okay. I had this apartment with a great view of the landscape of the Underworld, and the food was... beyond excellent. But I had a guilty conscience. Selina and Charles - Beckendorf - were right near my place. We often hung out, even. But when I wasn't feeling like their third wheel, I was blaming myself. It was, after all, my fault that they're in there, to begin with.

"One day, I was having some lunch, not because I needed it, but because it tastes good. I overheard some security ghouls talking about how some people had just stormed the Doors of Death, and put it in their control, and they were supposedly sending up monsters quicker, and allowing souls that paid a certain price out. When I heard this, I thought I might be able to come up here. I don't know what I wanted, but my mind was set on coming back to life. I packed few necessities, and head out. The ghouls said something about the Doors being in Tartarus, so that's where I went.

"Long story short, I came out here. I was in California for a bit, practicing my skills as Son of the God of Thieves, and paid a ticket to Hampshire, to... take care of some business. Once that was over, I came straight here."

"Woah. How long have you been out?" Percy asked.

"Um... A couple weeks, at least."

"What'd you do for Christmas? You had to do something, right?"

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Curious," he replied simply.

"How long ago was it?"

Percy looked up distantly as he thought. "Let's see... Today's the thirty-first, soo... Six days ago."

"Uh..." Luke started, thinking. Yesterday, he got out of the hospital wing. The two days before that, he was bedridden. And the two days before that, he was passed out from Artemis' driving. Which leaves Christmas day on... Luke choked.

"You good?" Percy asked, concern and confusion in his eyes.

"Yeah," Luke said. "I was... taking care of that business on Christmas Eve, flowing into Christmas Day."

"What was it?" There was now curiosity in Percy's eyes.

"Um... Revenge," Luke lied quickly and convincingly. "I caught wind of a monster I had a run-in a while back with, and thought I should personally deal with it."

Percy nodded. He's had his own deal of run-ins and escapees, and many of them tend to piss him off good before they get away.

"How's Annabeth?" Luke found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Percy grimaces slightly. "She's fine."

"Good. How was she after I... you know...?" Luke asked awkwardly.

"She was okay, as far as I could tell. She probably thought a lot, though. You know her; thinking is her number one hobby."

Luke chuckled slightly. "Yup. That's definitely her."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. It's gonna have to wait, though. She's working, today, and doesn't tolerate any distractions whatsoever. She'll be in her library all day."

Luke wasn't so sure, himself. Her staring had unnerved him, and he couldn't discern the look on her face, other than intense thought or concentration.

"Hey, speaking of shops," Percy started, jolting Luke out of his daze. "How about we do some of our own, huh? All on me. Within reason, of course."

Luke stared at him, shocked. This was the second act of charity today, and it wasn't even lunch, yet.

"You sure?" Luke asked, his eyebrows still raised in surprise.

"Of course. I've got a mountain of drachmas from odd jobs I did, but have no use for them. Think of it as a late Christmas."

"Alright," Luke said, smiling. A mountain of drachmas with his name on them for his pleasure. Of course, he'd start with necessities such as a weapon and comfortable armour, but there were so many other stores he could go to.

"Let's stop by my cabin, first, to get the money," Percy said, before standing up, and Luke followed him out of the coffee shop.


	12. Christmas Comes Late

Luke marveled at the stores before him. He and Percy were in the center of the Omega of shops, each looking as enticing as the last.

On the left side, there was a gag shop run by some of Luke's very own siblings called "Half-Blood High Jinks". Next to that, there was an armoury and 'other' shop called, well, "Arms, Armour, and Other". Then, there's a huge store called "Mythical Menagerie". Above that, there's a clothing shop called "Aphrodite Apparel and Appearance", and above that one is the general Camp Store.

On the right side, there was a grand Greek building simply labeled 'Bank', with a stable house to it's right that read "Pegasus Express". Above the bank was a simple-looking building with a sign that read "Biblio-Paradise". Another building up is a sweet shop called "Demigod Delights", which is under the coffee shop, which is next to the Camp Store.

The pair first enter "Arms, Armour, and Other" in search for a suitable weapon for Luke. They're greeted by a twenty year old Latino boy with wild hair, slightly Elvish features, and a shirt that was seemingly dumped in grease or oil.

"_Hola_ and welcome to Arms Armour and Other," the boy said. "We've got your every need from laser pointers for your pet, to actually deadly Light Sabers. How can I help you, today?"

"Concealable weapons and armour?" Luke asks.

"Do you mean 'palm of your hand sized pistol', concealable, or 'pen that's actually a sword', concealable?"

"Sword."

"Follow me," he says, before walking away.

"So who makes all this stuff?" Luke asks, noting a miniature helicopter that doesn't seem to have any controller whatsoever.

"I do," the greeter says. "Well, some of it, anyway. My siblings at the Haephestus cabin help out, and they get a portion of what I make. Leo Valdez, by the way."

"So you're the kid who got himself dead and back again?"

"You're one to talk, if what I've heard is true," Leo replies with a smirk. "To your left is all of my concealed weapons."

On Luke's left, there's a huge shelf with meticulously organized boxes. There are general labels, such as "Swords" or "Axes" over large sections. These sections are organized by type of metal, such as Celestial Bronze or Orthyric Silver. These are then separated by classification of sword, such as katana or xiphos. These are then organized into different concealed forms, which are then organized into uniform sizes, like three foot full extension or five foot full form.

"Browse to your heart's content, and feel free to pull them out and test them. I'll be up front if you need anything," Leo says, before walking away.

Luke was looking and saw tons of different forms. It looked like there was everything from pens to hairpins.

He saw a pure black pen under the "Katana" section, and decided to give it a go. When the sword popped out, Luke noted several things. First, the sword was far too light, while he preferred a little weight to his blades. Secondly, the blade was only one-sided, which, while being a defining feature of a katana, was not Luke's favourite. He re-concealed the sword, and put it back.

He also saw a golden pocket knife under the "Xiphos" section. Since the xiphos was the only real blade he's used, he decided to give it a go. When he unfolded it, the Imperial Gold Xiphos smoothly formed into his hand. It was as if the blade was specifically crafted for him. The length was just right, the weight was perfect, and the balance was amazing. He easily re-folded it back into a pocket knife. He was about to go back to Leo to find armour, when a flash caught his eye.

There was a silver ring, alone in it's box. Luke grabbed it curiously. Suddenly, etched into the band of the ring, were words. '_The Silver Crusader_'. Luke assumed that was the name of whatever weapon was concealed.

He placed the pocket knife back, and went up to Leo. "Hey, Leo. How does this one work?" Luke asked.

"Hm? Ah, the Silver Crusader... Put it on your finger," he instructed.

"Which one? I kinda have ten of 'em."

"Are you right handed or left handed?"

"Right. Why?"

"Put it on your left index finger, and then twist it off."

Luke did as he was instructed, and was soon holding a five foot silver broadsword. 'The Silver Crusader' was etched into the blade. The hilt was a hand-and-a-half, and wrapped in dark leather, and there was a sapphire in the pommel. But the weapon wasn't purely beauty. The blade looked nice and strong, and sharp enough to cut through the thickest of armour.

"Woah..." was all Luke could say. He had never seen nor felt a more perfect sword in his hands.

"Yeah, that series always gets that reaction," Leo said with a confident grin.

"What's it made of?"

"I don't know the whole thing, because Dad, himself, made this, but I know most of it. The blade and main frame of the sword is made from Orthyric Silver, the metal used in Artemis' Moon Sleigh, her Hunters' weapons, and-"

"Titanic warfare," Luke interrupted. Given he "hung out" with Titans for about five years, he definitely recognized the name of the material.

"Yeah. And see the hilt? That's wrapped with Shadow Leather, a term coined by one of our own to describe the hide of a hellhound. And then there's the sapphire in the pommel. I don't know exactly what it is, but it's divine. It holds a sort of telepathic connection with it's wielder, which is how it is re-concealed. You might have noticed its box was empty? Well, basically, the blade chooses the warrior, Mr. Castellan." Leo imitated an old man for that last part. "But once the hero is chosen, the ring reveals itself. Only my father and his children can see it otherwise. Dad, because he made it, and us, so we can sell it."

"How much?" Luke asked.

"Well, since the weapon very particular about who can even see it, it's three drachmas," Leo said, and Luke looked around for Percy.

"You finish browsing, and the lady behind the counter will see to you. The armours are over there," Leo said, pointing Luke to a sign that said likewise.

It wasn't long before Luke found what he wanted. It was a regular watch, but, when activated, spreads to basic body armour: gauntlets, breast-guard plus protective kilt, and boots. He found it in the section labeled "Gryphon Hide". The watch was labeled for ten drachmas.

Luke immediately went looking for Percy, and found him chatting with the lady behind the counter. She had caramel skin, beautiful waist-length, dark brown hair, and was wearing a pretty flowery dress that went to just above her knees.

"Hey, Luke," Percy said, turning his head. "You done?" he asked.

"Yup," Luke replied.

"Who's this?" the young woman asked Percy.

"This is Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes," Percy replied.

"Wait... The Luke? Kronos' Choosen?" she asked, her face contorted in confusion.

"The one and only," Luke spoke, but his face showed he wasn't too happy about that being his memory. "And you are?"

"Calypso, Daughter of Atlas," she said.

"Calypso? As in, Ogygia?" Luke asked.

"Not anymore, but yes. How do you know of me?"

"I could ask the same. Not all of us are mentioned in great literature."

"Not all of us have the messenger god for a father," she replied.

"Touché."

"You done flirting with the Titaness?" Percy asked. "I doubt it'd be your first time."

"I suppose," Luke said with a smile.

"Waddya got?" Calypso asked Luke.

Luke placed his items on the counter.

"Wow. That ring what I think it is?" she said.

"How much is it all?" Percy asked before Luke could answer.

"Thirteen drachmas," she said, and Percy pulled out his coin purse, counting out thirteen.

"Thank you," Luke said as he and Percy left.

Next, they went to "Aphrodite Apparel and Appearance". Luke needed hygiene products badly, as he hadn't bathed since... since he's been alive, really.

They walked in, and Luke expected bright pink and the choking scent of perfumes. However, they were met with a sweet smell, and a grey-ish black interior, not unlike the cabin. Here, Luke gets some soap and deodorant, and they leave.

By the end of the day, Luke's got several bags from various stores.

"Hey," Luke said. "We should head to the arena, so I can test out my new equipment. And reclaim my 'best swordsman' title."

"It'll be a bit before we actually duel for real. I've got an order coming in from Dad for some armour, and it'll be a bit before it's ready."

"You just don't want to lose that stolen title to your superior."

"Uh-huh. Your reverse psychology isn't going to work on me."

Luke was about to make a retort, when the lunch conch sounded, and they had to go. Luke stuffed his new stuff into a bag in his cabin, and carried it with him to lunch, being wise in not trusting anything alone in the Hermes cabin.


	13. Story Time!

As promised, Luke met with Elaine after lunch. They had decided to have their 'chat' after scoring some ice cream and finding a nice spot in the woods to sit.

He was licking a vanilla cone, and she was happy with her cup of strawberry sherbet. They were walking along a path into the woods. Eventually, they found a clearing with some sizable boulders they could use to sit on, and a creek running through to provide a place to wash their hands when they're done, as well as give a nice, peaceful feel to it.

"So, what's this about you destroying the world, Blondie?"

"Well, it's a long story, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt, Elaine."

"Just call me Ellie; it's quicker and less cringe-y."

"Whatever. I'm starting, now.

"A long time ago," Luke started, and his sister rolled her eyes at his cliche intro. "There was a woman."

"Are you really starting from the very beginning?"

"I have to, if you want to fully grasp it. Now, no more interruptions.

"This woman was born with the ability to see through the Mist - I'm sure you know what that is, by now -, and she was gifted with extraordinarily good looks. Her name was May Castellan.

"These traits attracted the affections of Hermes - our father. And when I was born, Hermes told May of this camp. So that I would be safe when I grew up.

"My mother came to this camp upon her discovery that the Oracle was hostless, to attempt to take on the Virgin Oracle's mantle. This failed greatly, leading to her mental break. She would spontaneously burst into 'Oracle mode', where her eyes would glow un-earthly green, and she'd speak in a raspy voice. Most of the time, she would clasp onto my shoulders as she wailed about my future, but it was gloomy and confusing and mostly terrifying. Keep in mind I wasn't even seven, and I couldn't even walk when she tried to take on the Oracle.

"Hermes would often visit, both to care for my mother and to baby me. Whenever he looked at me, it was a mix of regret, sorrow, and fright. He knew where my future would lead, but he was unable to do anything about it other than look at me like I was a pathetic time bomb.

"This wasn't the family life I desired, so, one day, when I was seven years old, I told my mother that I was going out with friends and I'd be back for lunch, and I ran away.

"I was a few years on my own. Well, I say alone. As much as I would have hated to admit this, Dad was watching over me. I loathed him. Eventually, I found a friend.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. Spikey black hair and electric blue eyes, and she had a shield with a cast of Medusa that would send shivers down your spine. We owned the streets for a bit. Well, I say that. We were two fourteen year olds fighting tooth and nail to keep both monsters and mortals off us. Then, we found another friend.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. She was fiery, and had one helluva hook for a seven year old. Even if you didn't know who her mother was, you could tell there was something special about this little blonde kid. The look in her cloudy grey eyes was often intense thought. Like, super intense. What I'd've given to hear her thoughts... I'm willing to bet five minutes in her mind would spit me out a changed man.

"We roamed a bit, but we had be more cautious. A party of three is harder to conceal, especially with the power we had. We set up more permanent safe houses, and stayed light on our feet.

"Eventually, with lots and lots of drama, we made it to Camp. A satyr found us, and led us here, as usual. But, by the time we got to the boundary line, we had hordes of monsters on us. Everything that could be thrown at us, it seemed, was thrown at us. Our satyr, Grover, was insisting we had to keep moving, but Annabeth was injured, and we had to carry her between Thalia and myself. We weren't going to make it. The monsters were right on top of us. Grover was getting very panicked, and Thalia had a plan, but we wouldn't have it. She wanted to stay behind, fend off the monsters while Grover and I took Annabeth over the line to safety. Thalia was good, but, even on her best day, she wasn't that good. She wouldn't stand against all those monsters and last five minutes. Grover was the only one who thought it was a good plan. I refused to leave my best friend behind, and Annabeth, though she could barely comprehend anything, understood what would happen. She hated the plan, she cried and cried. But she was willing to accept it. I wasn't. I offered to take her place, or to stand with her. But she wouldn't hear it. She made me promise to look after Annabeth. I cried, I insisted. But, before anything else could happen, a heavy gust of wind blew me off the hill into Camp. And she made her last stand.

"I was running up the hill, struggling in the blinding storm that arose from nowhere, screaming for Thalia. What little I could see from my angle, she was insane. A perfect warrior. Her spear and shield were extensions of her own body, and lightning struck around her, striking several monsters down and making the scene even more awe-inducing, and a bit terrifying.

"But, as good as she was, she fell. I sank to my knees on the muddy hill, and tried to cry for her. But my words were lost in the wind and rain, which picked up and swiftly tossed me back down Half-Blood Hill. When I looked back up to the hill, her body was gone, along with the remaining monsters. Instead, there was a huge pine tree standing alone on the middle of the hill.

"Later, I would realize that, in her dying moments, her father Zeus turned her into a pine tree and placed a border around the camp.

"Annabeth and I were inseparable. We only left each other's side when it came time for meals and bed. And, I won't deny, there was chemistry between us.

"The whole time, I blamed my father. If it weren't for him, the satyr wouldn't have found us, and Thalia wouldn't have died on that hill. Or, if it weren't for him looking at me like he does, I wouldn't have run away. Or, if it weren't for him, Mom wouldn't have gone crazy, and wouldn't scare me like she did. Or, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive, and I wouldn't have to deal with the life of a demigod, and Mom wouldn't have to handle the pressure of being a parent to a demigod.

"I quickly found talent with a blade, due to training to blow off steam. I was even called the best swordsman in a century, a title I held proudly. But it still didn't seem right.

"No matter what, my father looked at me as if I were a bomb. Whenever he visited, he would look at me the same. And he'd mutter, too. Almost to himself, but I could hear him. 'Give you a quest,' he'd say. 'Do something good before...' and he'd trail off.

"He did, in fact, give me a quest. I was to repeat one of the Trials of Heracles: Take a golden apple. Simple enough. Except for the fact there was a hundred-headed dragon with toxic breath guarding it. Well, it's breath wasn't really toxic, but it certainly smelled like it.

"I got the apple... but not before that dragon gave me this." Luke gestures to the scar on his face. "This ugly scar was the outcome of my dad trying to have me 'do something great'. Make him proud.

"Needless to say, I wasn't very fond of him thereafter. Wasn't fond of any of the Olympians, really. That's when the dreams started.

"I was standing at a chasm, and a voice was talking to me. It was a cold voice, one full of power and cunning. The voice convinced me that if I helped him rise, he would let me sit at his right hand as I watched my father pay for what he's done. So I did.

"The voice told me to steal Zeus' Master Bolt, and Hades' Helm of Darkness, and it would incite war among the Olympians, and they would tear themselves down from the inside out. So I did.

"Long story short, I was caught, but the voice, The Crooked One, protected me. Protected me from Ares' blade, from Zeus' wrath, from Apollo's sight, and from Athena's plans. The Crooked One hid me away, and I ended up starting a war between the reforming and strengthening Titans of Othrys and the gods of Olympus.

"My master gave me a task. I was to host his spirit. But, as a mortal, I was too weak. My body, too frail. So I had to acquire the Curse of Achilles. And, to do so, one must get their mother's permission.

"Seeing my mother again was hard. But she was still crazy. She gave her permission as if I had asked to simply take a dog for a walk.

"When I left, I went and bathed in the River Styx. It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. It felt as if I were dissolving. But I had to hold on. I had a vision of being with Annabeth, as a family, as we once were.

"Eventually, I had second thoughts. Was it really wise to do this? To trust this Titan? I went to the only person who could help me. Or, at least, who I thought would help me.

"I found myself outside Annabeth's door, scared, confused, and wanting more than anything to see a friendly face. But that wasn't quite the case. When she saw me, she cursed to me, practically throwing me from the place. My master punished me for weeks after, but eventually forgave. Well, I say that. He's not one to forgive. But he let me off.

"The war was in full motion, now. I even had spies here. We were going to invade through the Labyrinth, a huge maze the spans the entirety of the world. It was during this time, I gave myself as host. My body was now the host for the King of Titans. And he almost won the war. But I pulled through in the end.

"The Lord of Time was ravaging Olympus. Destroying everything in sight, he was having the time of his life. He was about to cut the gods off from their immortality or divinity or whatever by destroying their thrones while they were distracted fighting the Typhoon - basically a giant, ugly monster that is essentially the father of monsters. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase stormed in. They challenged the Titan. His underling, Ethan Son of Nemesis, was moved by Jackson's words, and attacked the Titan, who sent him falling six thousand feet to the ground. Kronos was moping the throne room with them. He was enjoying killing Percy slowly, when I heard her.

"Annabeth. She was crying. She said, 'Family, Luke! You promised!' and I remembered. Remembered my promise to her, remembered my promise to Thalia. Remembered the love I had for Annabeth. And this burst of spirit was enough to take over Kronos in my head, and take the reigns of my own body. I sacrificed myself to save her - to save the world. After I made Percy promise to make sure this doesn't happen again; the gods need to pay attention to their children, I stabbed myself in my Achilles spot, and died.

"I went to Elysium, where I met some of my friends.

"Eventually, I got out, and, well... here I am..." Luke concluded, wiping the tear he hadn't realized was falling on the sleeve of his sweater.

"Wow," his sister said. "That's quite the story."

"It's all true," he said. "I swear on the Styx." The customary rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.

"I believe it. No one could lie that quickly. Or outrageously and convincingly."

"So am I a monster?" Luke asked after a moment's silence.

"Not at all. You were lonely. Scared. Desperate for love and respect, and it was promised to you. You were manipulated, but pushed through it when it came time and came to your senses. You're a hero. Misguided, lied to, tricked, smelly hero," his sister said.

Luke smiled. "Thank you, Ellie."

* * *

_I liked writing this chapter. Telling Luke's story from his perspective, and having him bond with his sister. It was nice. Anyway, thanks for reading, see you next week._

_~SoA_


	14. Alone on the Docks

After dinner, campers went to the camp fire, as per custom. Aside from random news, Chiron announced that tonight, there was no curfew, due to New Year's parties that were permitted, but were advised to keep down. People who just want to sleep tonight were advised to migrate to the Morpheus cabin.

Once the songs were sung (which were all just as corny as Luke remembered), the campers were dismissed to whatever cabin(s) they want for their partying (or sleeping). Luke decided he'd try to hang around in Cabin Eleven. Maybe it'd help him bond with his siblings.

Half an hour later, he was already immensely regretting this decision. The Hermes Cabin was probably more packed than all the other cabins, and definitely more packed than even Luke remembered it. The other campers were otherwise occupied, and even his new friend Ellie was busy chatting with some Iris campers.

I don't blame any of them, he thought to himself as he gently pushed himself through the crowd, towards the door. They all have their own friends, and I'm an invader.

He made his way briskly towards the Morpheus Cabin, when he realized he wasn't tired in the slightest.

Oh, well, he thought, looking around. It could be a worse night. Bet it looks great by the docks.

The docks were always Luke's favourite place at Camp - other than, of course, the Arena. The Arena was a great place to blow off steam, but the docks were great to just stop and listen as the world moves around you. You could sit for hours, just watching the water come in and out, and the sound of the waves hitting the surf was intoxicating. Anyone would find the scene relaxing. And it didn't hurt that the naiads were always there for... 'moral support'. Though Luke doubted they'd be there tonight; everyone was going to be partying, so why should water spirits be exempt from that?

He made his way towards the docks. They were simple enough; just a strip of wood jutting out from the surf for people to fish off of, or whatever else they wanted to do. There was a small wooden shed a little inland before grass turns to sand that held kayaks and canoes and other various recreational water-based activities.

He was right. The moon, though slightly chipped away, shone brightly in the sky, surrounded by stars and the occasional cloud. He was glad he had gotten a jacket from Drew, because it was a cold night.

As he approached the docks, he could make out a figure sitting alone at the end of it. He hoped they wouldn't mind him sitting on the other side, and kept walking out. He could make out long golden blonde hair, shining in the moon light, but that was it.

As he walked closer to the end, he heard the person sigh.

"I meant it, Percy," she said. "We're over. Why can't you just accept it? It's been weeks!"

"Um... I'm... I'm not Percy," Luke said awkwardly.

"Oh... Sorry," she said. "My ex just doesn't seem capable of letting go of the past... He came to my cabin's party to try to get back with me! The nerve..." She sighed again, composing herself. "Anyway, there's plenty of room for the two of us. Sit down."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a minute, then she spoke up.

"So why are you out here?"

"My cabin's way too crowded, and I'm not tired enough to head to Morpheus. 'Sides, it's a beautiful night." "Which cabin are you from?"

"Hermes. You?"

"Athena..." She trailed off. Her Athenian mind was working slightly, and she decided to turn to look at her partner.

"Luke?" she asked, almost unsure,

"That's me," he said cautiously. "How do yo-...? Annabeth?"

He turned to see those all too familiar grey eyes staring into his wide sky-blue ones, and she nodded slowly.

"A-Annabeth," he said again, shocked. "You've changed."

_I'd guess this is what one may call a "_cliffhanger_"__.__ But, hey. It's a fun chapter, and the next one is fun, as well. Well, I say fun...  
Also, I am terribly sorry I've missed the past two weeks. I've been really busy. Packing, Schooling, and Churching takes most of my time. But I digress,_  
_And, onto the last two bits of news, first, we're almost done, here. There's only three more, chapters, I think. Something like that. And, to compensate missing the past two weeks, I'll have the next chapter of _Battle of Manhattan_ out this Friday.  
~SoA_


	15. Falling Out

"I changed?" she said rather loudly. "You were a Titan! And then you weren't! And then you died, and now you look like a... washed-up, homeless Aquaman!"

"Yeah, sorry about all that... Titan business," Luke said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"_Sorry_?" _Uh oh._ "You damn near ended the world, killed our parents, and betrayed us all! And let's not even mention the confusing Hell you put me through!" _This isn't going as smoothly as I'd've hoped..._ "Why did you even go to their side in the first place?"

"Well, you see," Luke said, stuttering and stumbling over his words due to his shock at her outburst. "The Crooked One has a way with words and-"

"Oh, calling him his titles, now? Why not just say his name? Are you all buddy-buddy enough to use his nickname?"

"You know there's power in names," he said softly.

"Fear of the name increases fear of the thing, itself."

"You didn't know him like I did. What he could do to you. What he could give, or take away. I couldn't sleep many nights because of what he'd say or show me."

"Oh, boo-hoo. You had some bad dreams. I ALMOST DIED! MULTIPLE TIMES!"

"You know... You know our dreams are worst than most." Luke's voice was very quiet.

"You deserved them. You deserved the Fields of Punishment."

"You... You don't mean that..." There was a small tear in Luke's eye, and he was grateful for the semi-darkness.

"You're right... You deserved the Pit."

"Annabeth..."

"No. Don't. Just... go away." She turned away from him.

"I... Okay..."

Luke turned away and walked to the Morpheus cabin. He still wasn't too tired, but he wanted peace and quiet. He lied and stared at the ceiling for hours, so lost in thought he hadn't noticed the silent tears dripping from his eyes.

* * *

_Ouch. Again, sorry for the short chapter. I didn't realize that it was as short.  
Only 3 more chapters after this one... be prepared...  
~SoA_


	16. More Coffee!

Luke had one of the worst nights that night. He didn't fall asleep until four in the morning, and was woken two hours later by some other campers taking refuge in the Morpheus cabin who were waking up. One of them accidentally stepped on Luke as they were wading through the bodies to the door, causing him to jolt up, breathless, glaring at the kid, who apologized profusely.

_I'm definitely going to need coffee..._ he thought as he gathered his stuff. He decided to just go ahead and leave, maybe even see if the coffee shop's open. He's only got one drachma, but that's all he needs.

He stealthily made his way to the door, avoiding stepping on anyone, and started towards the coffee shop. He let out a mighty, cat-like yawn as he walked through the thin sheet of snow to his destination.

_Maybe they have breakfast stuff, too..._ he thought hopefully. _Wait... Last drachma... Shit_.

As he walked, he couldn't help but notice the mess the parties left. Some cabins, like Ares, seem to have been egged, but there was green goop where the yolk would usually be. Another cabin seem to have been charred, and Luke could smell the faint scent of gunpowder from where he was. Throughout the courtyard, campers were strewn, some waking up, others just lying there, passed out.

When he reached the center of shops, he found, to his relief, the coffee place was open, and even had a couple customers.

He passed the doors, and saw quite a few people there. He even recognized a couple from Cabin Eleven.

He walked up to the counter and ordered a plain black coffee, before finding a table in the corner to sip his coffee in peace. The door chimed, and Luke looked up to see none other than Annabeth Chase walking in. She looked awful. Her eyes were red as could be, and had huge bags under them. Her blonde hair was a tangled mess, and she was walking very sluggishly. When she saw him, she flinched slightly, continued to order her coffee.

Once she received her beverage, a light iced coffee in a tall plastic cup, she walked to a nearby table. The whole time, though, she seemed to be fighting with herself. Eventually, she cursed to herself under her breath, and stood up, walking over to Luke's corner, where she sat across from him, facing him.

For a minute, the both of them looked solely at their coffees, not saying a word.

"Rough night?" Luke asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," Annabeth replied in a raspy morning voice. She took a sip from her straw, and then a deep breath, before speaking again. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to say what I did."

"It's okay," Luke said, looking back to his coffee. "You were having a rough night, and needed to vent."

"I still feel horrible," she said. "Can I make it up to you?"

"I don't know how, but sure."

"How 'bout I start by buying you breakfast? The stuff they have here is, in my opinion, way better than the official breakfast," she offered.

"I wouldn't mind that," he admitted.

"What would you like?" she asked, standing up and counting out how many drachmas she had.

"Whatever you're getting. I don't know what's here, and I trust your judgement to like only the best," he said with a tired smirk.

"You got it," she said, and went to order the food.

When she came back, she had two breakfast sandwiches in her hands. Luke took his gratefully, and took a final drink of his coffee, before unwrapping it. It didn't look like too much, but, when he bit into it, it was the best thing he's tasted. On the other hand, he's ate nothing but garbage and bar-bee-que over the past month, so this was a great change of taste.

"I was right to trust you," he said once he'd swallowed. "This is great."

"I'm glad you like it," Annabeth said with a small blush.

A couple minutes went by in silence as the couple ate their breakfast.

"So..." Annabeth started. "What'd you do once you were topside?" she asked.

Luke's face fell for a second. "I... I stole until I could get a trans-continental train ticket. I came out in Cali, see."

"Where'd you go?" she asked. "I mean, I doubt your first thought was to come here."

"Guess," he said, and she sat a little straighter. "I wanna see just how good you've gotten in my absence."

"Okay," she said, smiling slightly at his proposed 'game'. She leaned forward, lacing her fingers and resting her chin on them.

"Deduce me, Sherlock," Luke said with a grin and a faux British accent.

"Oh, I plan to, Watson," she replied, matching his accent.

She made a show of squinting her eyes as she looked at him, and made a face of intense concentration.

"I deduce... You went home," she said. "To May."

Luke was shocked. She hit the nail on the head. "How did-?" he asked, astonished.

"Your emotional state, and your air of perpetual regret," she explained. "I've noticed you crying, even when you don't realize it. Back when we were roaming, the only thing in the world that could make you cry, above monsters, demons, and terrible fathers, was your mother. You left her because you cared for her. You never explicitly stated it, but it was as simple as reading between the lines. And, despite your changes, you're still the same Luke I knew when I was seven."

"Alright, but what about this 'perpetual regret'?"

"Last night. I may have been an emotional wreck, but I do remember everything that you said and did. And the awkward, regretful look you gave me when I entered." She leaned back and smirked. "It was... elementary, my dear Watson."

"Well, I applaud you, Miss Holmes. I clearly underestimated your skills," he said, bowing slightly.

"You've been away, awhile, Watson," she says. Then, she drops the Sherlockian air. "So... How is she? Your mother?" she asked, her voice soft, as if she knew she was on thin ice.

"She's-" Luke started, but his voice was broken and shaky. He cleared his throat, and started again. "She's dead. Whoever moved in said it happened last year. He was an ass..." Luke said, his eyes on his empty coffee cup.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Luke," Annabeth said. "Would... Would you like to see her? Chiron would let us out for that."

"I... Yeah. That'd be nice," he said, almost distantly.

"I'll go talk to him. Go take a shower while I do," she said.

"Okay. And... Thank you."

* * *

_So, I know some of you will feel this is very Lukabeth. While I, personally, prefer that ship, I cannot write romance. This scene was a mix of my obsession with Sherlock Holmes, and a sympathetic Annabeth who never really changed her opinion about him. If you wish to discuss Lukabeth fan theory, feel free to PM me, but I will not waste time and space about something most of you won't care about. Anyway, that's that, this isn't a Lukabeth, and I think that's it.  
Thank you and see you here in two weeks, as per usual.  
~SoA_


	17. Still Not My Mother

After Luke took his shower (during which he washed his hair seven times to get it as clean as he possibly could), he got dressed in a nice long-sleeve cotton shirt that was dull grey, a pair of denim jeans, and the Converse that Piper gave him. On top of those, he put on a blue woolen jacket, and he put a beanie in his pocket, incase he needed it.

"That's better," called a voice as he exited his cabin. He turned and saw Annabeth waiting against the wall of the cabin. "Took you long enough," she said.

"Hey, if you hadn't showered in as long as I have, you'd spend quite a bit of time in the shower, too," he said. "So how's this going to work?" he asked her.

"We're taking my car. Hephaestus kids started working on machines, along with their usual stuff. They're also enchanted so they require as minimal maintenance as possible. Not even gas is needed," she explained. "We're going to first go back to your place."

"Why? I doubt that dick knows where she's buried."

"Oh, I don't think for a second he does. But I bet you'd like to break the bastard's nose, so that's our first stop. Then, we're going into the town to really find out where she is, and we'll both pay respects."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan," Luke said, shaking his head to displace some stray hair.

"You know, I kinda like that style. Like a rogue-ish pirate, Edward Kenway kind of look," she commented.

Luke furrowed his brow. "Who?" he asked.

"Oh, I forgot. You've been out for the past five years... I'll explain later. But let's go."

A little while later, Luke found himself in a car he'd never seen before. There wasn't a typical company logo anywhere. There was just a "H" on the hood, and again on the steering wheel. It was sleek, fast, and a nice cream colour. That's all Luke knew about it.

"What kinda car is this?" Luke asked. He was simply curious.

"It's called the _Tholoura_," Annabeth said. "Made by the Hephaestus kids. It can go wicked fast, and has a few special features."

"Such as?"

"No gas required, or charge. It just goes. It only lets me or anyone I've cleared drive it. It's got those cool auto-breaks. And it can hover, if needed. Like, if there's a pothole, or something, it just glides right over it."

"Sweet," Luke said.

Skip forward a little bit, they were pulling into Luke's old home's driveway.

"I know you've been out for a while, but gods your taste in music is _so_ outdated," Annabeth was saying.

"Hey, you're about as old as me, now, so don't go calling me old," he said jokingly.

"Your body might be twenty-two, but you were born almost thirty years ago, now c'mon. I wanna meet your new friend," she said, stepping out of the _Tholoura_.

The two of them walked up the driveway to the front door of the house. Luke looked around nervously, and shivered slightly from the cool air. He pulled his beanie out, and pulled onto his head, folding the edge up about an inch, and it covered his ears nicely, especially because of the double layer of the fold.

Annabeth knocked on the door, and Luke braced himself for the grumpy, greasy, doughy man with beady black eyes.

The door swung open, and, indeed, it was the same man as before, and he looked just as grumpy.

"What do you want?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked harshly at the two. Especially Luke, as he could slightly remember him.

"We're looking for a May Castellan. Sh-" Annabeth started, but the man cut her off.

"I told this bum last month that she's dead," he growled, and started to close the door, but found Annabeth blocking him from closing it.

"I. Wasn't. Finished," she said, her voice dangerously calm.

"She used to live here, and we want to know where she's buried. This man is her son, and wants to pay his respects."

"Listen, here, bi-" he started, but was cut off by Luke's fist as it slammed into his mouth.

"Don't. Talk to her. Like that," Luke said, his face red with anger.

"Let's go. This git won't tell us anything," Annabeth said, and they walked off.

"You'll regret that!" the man shouted to them.

Luke turned quicker than should be possible, and was at the man's collar in seconds, glaring into his eyes.

"Luke... Let's go," Annabeth insisted.

Luke took a deep breath, and turned back around, walking towards her.

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry."

The two got in the car, and pulled out of the drive way.

Once they put some distance, Annabeth spoke.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just lost my cool for a bit. Think I cut my knuckle on his tooth," he replied in a voice he tried to keep calm, but he couldn't hide the slight shake in it.

"It's okay. I've got a small bit of nectar in the glove compartment," she said.

"Thank you... for all of this," he said.

"It's my pleasure."

They drove in silence the rest of the way into town.

* * *

_You might be wondering... "Didn't he just post a chapter?" Yes, yes I did. And it was a real short one. So I compensated with this one.  
You might also be wondering... "What chapter is the previous voice talking about?" I just posted a super short (300 total words, including the note at the bottom) chapter for _Battle of Manhattan_. If you're unaware, it's the first part of a trilogy that takes the view of a soldier on the front lines of the Battle of Manhattan, the official term for the final battle in _The Last Olympian_.  
That should be all the things you can be wondering, so I'll be taking my leave. See you next week, probably.  
~SoA_


	18. Hey, Mom It's Me

They got the directions to the cemetery, and Annabeth drove rather quick. Each growing minute, though, Luke grew more and more tense and anxious.

"Annabeth?" Luke asked, his voice small and almost scared.

"Yeah?"

"I'm... I'm glad you're with me," he said.

"I'm glad I'm here, too."

The rest of the trip was silent. Luke hadn't noticed he was crying until a drop landed on his hand. Annabeth looked over at him, and laid her hand over his.

They pulled into the cemetery lot, and got out. They found a caretaker, who showed them to her grave, and left them. Each step felt like a thousand to Luke, and each breath felt short. The closer he got to his mother's grave, the heavier his heart felt.

When he saw the tombstone, he tried hard not to just break down into tears. It was his fault she's lying six feet under. If he hadn't lied to her, if he hadn't run away...

Annabeth knelt on one knee and offered a small prayer to Hades, before standing up.

"I'll give you some privacy," she said, tears welling in her eyes, before walking out of ear shot.

Luke just stood there for a bit, tears running down his face. He finally decided to speak, though.

"Hey, Mom..." he said in a shaky voice, but he didn't bother clearing his throat. "It's me. I... I am so so sorry. It's my fault you're down there. If I hadn't run away... If I hadn't lied to you... You'd still be here. Hell, so many people would be here. I made..." Luke sniffed. "So many bad choices. And it got so many people killed.

"I ran away... I ran away to protect you. I knew it was only a matter of time before the attacks started... But that action killed you, in the end.

"I... I just wanted to say... I made it, Mom. I found my way home. And I'm back for lunch."

And with that, Luke fell to his knees and crying. He soon felt hands rubbing his back, soothing him. He took a bit to compose himself, before standing up, his eyes bloodshot, and his wet face stinging in the cold. His blonde companion raised a gloved hand, wiping the tears from his eyes.

They walked to the car in silence. When they got to the car, Luke grabbed Annabeth's wrist, and she turned to him.

"Thank you for being with me," he said. "And I'm sorry for the mistakes I made."

"No, thank you, Luke. For showing me you're not the monster, or villain. You don't have to apologize," she said, and she shivered.

"Let's get back in the car," Luke suggested.

Annabeth simply nodded, and the two went in their doors.

They sat in the car, not doing anything but letting the heater warm them. Then, Luke felt Annabeth kiss his stained cheek.

"Happy New Years, Luke," she said softly.

"Happy New Years, Annie," he replied absently, and she started the long trip back to Camp.

* * *

_So that's it. I couldn't end this fic without poking your hearts, again; that's how it started, that's how it should end.  
And, yes, that last bit was Lukabeth-y, but I really don't care. I like the ship, and it's the end of the fic, anyway. You won't read a fluffy fic from me. You can imagine it as a friendly kiss on the cheek, which is actually more what I had in mind when I wrote it. But, I digress.  
__Goodbye forever, from this fic, for this is the end.  
~SoA_


End file.
